Discipline
by xXBirdfireXx
Summary: A stroy where Raven and Beastboy learn some about parenting, and how you have to keep your child safe


Discipline

_  
It had been ten years since the Teen Titans finally went their separate ways to start families. In one certain household, belonging to a changeling and a half demon, family life was far from ordinary._

It was a bright and sunny morning for the Logan family, just the four of them. Of course there was the green shape shifter Beastboy and the magic casting Raven. There was also their children, or child. Raven was pregnant with a female baby and was due for another month. Their already born child was their loving son, Edward Falcon Logan. Young Edward, or Falcon as everyone calls him, had bit of his mother's side. He had the blood of the eighth demon Trigon in his veins along with his mother's powers and more things he doesn't understand, yet he didn't know these things and it had been a seven year secret. He'd meditate everyday with his mother, to control his emotions and his demon side, he was confused why he had to meditate but he liked the peace and quiet.

On this sunny day, the demon inside will be released for some time for this little boy.

"Mother, Father, I have a question." Asked young Falcon as he walked up and tugged on Raven's blouse.

"What is it Ed?" said Beastboy

"The baby, when will it come?"

"Are you anxious for your new sister young Falcon?"

"A little… I just want to know."

"She'll come soon son, I'm glad you're not upset about it most kids hate having a brother or sister, but they will always be there for you and help you with many problems in the future." Beastboy said as he picked up the small Falcon.

Falcon looked deep into his father's eyes.

"Thank you father for telling me that, it made me feel a bit happy."

Falcon crawled down out of his father's arms and levitated up to his own bedroom.

"Depression," Raven said,

"What was that?"

"Edward, he is depressed, I guess he's not that excited by a new baby."

"He'll get use to having a sister, I bet they'll get along perfectly."

"I do hope so Garfield."

Falcon sat on his bed crawled up into a bed holding his legs together, thinking,

"Why must father and mother have a new child?"

Falcon sighed a little. "I do not understand."

"Will they do the same things with me to the new child?"

"Why do they treat me strangely?"

"Why? Why!"

He became angry, and confused, all of a sudden he heard a voice, a terrifying voice out of his thoughts that he heard once from a dream.

"Haven't done much meditating have you young Edward Falcon Logan." Said the voice

"W-Who are you? Where did you come from?"

Images started to form in his head, there was fire everywhere and a shadow figure with four glowing red eyes.

"I am you Edward."

The shadow figure came out and it was an older version of him, tall, green spiky hair with short bangs like his mother's, and a grinning smile that would make you think that you just died and met the happy grim reaper.

"I am you 10 years from now," said the figure, "Isn't it going to be a pleasant future Edward?"

His older self put his hand in the air and pointed it at the young Falcon as a red shade of magic grew around it.

Falcon's heart felt like it skipped a beat, he couldn't move, he was terrified. With his last breath and right before he was shot with that red dark magic hit him he gave out a loud scream almost heard by everyone.

"Falcon!" Raven and Beastboy said, they started to run towards his room when a large piece of their ceiling blew off by a powerful blast crushing Beastboy.

"Garfield!" Raven screamed, "Ugh," Raven's stomach started to hurt, the baby girl was upset for some strange reason.

Then after the dust from the explosion appeared Falcon, only he was a bit different, his eyes shined a bright red.

"Edward?" Raven said,

"I sense no emotions from him, even looking at his face you can tell he has no emotions, is this Trigon's doing? It can't be, he's dead."

Falcon turned to his mother. His eyes grew brighter and angry. Like in his visual, he started a beam of red.

Raven grew wide-eyed. She soon moved out of the way right before he gave off the blast. She couldn't move anymore. She hurt the baby, and she didn't want to hurt it anymore

"Please Falcon, don't do this." Raven began to cry a little.

"I have no other choice, I need to hurt him if I have to save the baby, at least I will only need to hurt him a little, just enough to knock him out."

Raven started up her power and aimed at Falcon, and looked away and started to cry.

Falcon just stood there levitating and staring at the ashamed mother.

Then, a smile grew on his small face the same smile in his vision it was horrifying.

Beastboy finally woke up with some of his strength left. He saw what was happening and quickly reacted

He turned into a small mouse and squeezed out of the heavy wood that was crushing him and then turned into a panther and growled at Falcon.

Falcon and Raven looked at the green cat and Raven cried even more as thick tears rolled down her face. Beastboy was on top of his own flesh and blood and growling.

Falcon was badly knocked out, with a few bones broken.

"Beastboy, how could you…"

"It's called discipline Raven, it may not be the same exact idea but you get it."

Raven looked at Beastboy sternly.

"Sometimes we need to do some things we don't like to keep our children safe, I know that some other day that I'll have to do the same thing again. I'll never like hurting my kids, even if I have to."

Beastboy walked away to put Falcon somewhere to rest.

Raven was surprised, "Beastboy has changed in the past years, more mature, more confident. The years where he fought major battles alongside me must have made him learn many things. He is going to be a wonderful father."

Raven got up, rested on a safe spot and looked at her large stomach area, "I just hope I'm as good as Beastboy being a father as a mother."

She rubbed her stomach and smiled as Beastboy came in and sat down beside her.

"Well, Falcon is okay to say the least, he heals fast like you so his bones and bruises are healing now."

Raven looked down at the growing baby inside her.

"Don't worry, you'll be a wonderful mom."

"Beastboy, we should tell Falcon what he is."

Beastboy looked at Raven.

"But Raven, he might be shocked, and confused! He might go to the bad side like…"

Raven looked at Beastboy as if she had heard words coming from her father, Beastboy looked back with a surprise look.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt your feelings it's just that…"

"You're worried about Falcon and you don't want anyone getting hurt."

"Yes, that's exactly what I was going to say."

"Beastboy we can't keep this secret forever! If we don't tell him he will hurt people and if we do tell him he won't hurt anyone at all! Only the people who deserve it. It sounds like you don't even trust your own son, that he's predictable. That he is evil."

Raven got up and walked to the room Falcon was in.

Beastboy sighed and felt terrible about what Raven said, "What a mess up."

Raven looked at her son as he lay on her bed with a wet towel on his head to relax him. He started to wake up.

"Mom? I…"

"Don't speak young Edward, you must conserve your energy."

"I'm sorry, I must have done this, all I can remember is being surrounded by fire and…"

"Battling someone? Who Edward who?"

"I think, my older self, except that self had red glowing eyes. I'm scared, what should I do mother?"

"Rest, lay down as I tell you something important."

Falcon's eyes grew tiring he tried to listen carefully.

"We've been keeping a secret from you Falcon, a big secret."

Raven sighed

"You're half demon, you're the grandson of a powerful demon. Trigon, the eighth demon."

"Mother… why didn't you or father tell me?"

"Because we didn't want to hurt you." Beastboy interrupted

"Something is really big son, we didn't want to tell you at an early age because we thought you would worry about it too much and release your demon powers out."

Beastboy walked in and sat right next to Falcon and stroked his hair.

"We love you Edward, we don't ant you to get hurt or go crazy with your demon powers, those are highly dangerous powers and shouldn't be messed with so that's why we make you meditate everyday so that you stay com and don't turn into the demon you were never meant to be."

Beastboy looked at Falcon and saw that he was half asleep.

"Get some sleep, you need it Edward Falcon Logan." Beastboy said and had left the room with Raven leaving Falcon resting.

"You are truly a wonderful father Garfield,"

"And so are you, Rachel."


End file.
